1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for measuring a dimension of a target site. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of projecting a pattern of known size onto a target site for measuring the target site.
2. Background of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery, e.g., laparoscopic, endoscopic, and thoroscopic surgery, has many advantages over traditional open surgeries. In particular, minimally invasive surgery eliminates the need for a large incision, thereby reducing discomfort, recovery time, and many of the deleterious side effects associated with traditional open surgery.
The minimally invasive surgeries are performed through small openings in a patient's skin. These openings may be incisions in the skin or may be naturally occurring body orifices (e.g., mouth, anus, or vagina). In general, insufflation gas is used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area.
During minimally invasive procedures, it is often difficult for a surgeon to determine sizes of various organs, tissues, and other structures in a surgical site. Various in-situ surgical metrology methods exist for measurement in a surgical site. Such methods require many moving parts and project images that change size and/or focus quickly as projectors move in or out of a surface of projection. A continuing need exists for in-situ surgical metrology methods that operate with a stable focus and no moving parts.